clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Balloon
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These promoted skeletons have traded in their joy of destroying walls for a joy of destroying defenses. Deploy them to take out pesky mortars and cannons!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **Balloons are slow moving aerial units that do devastating amounts of splash damage to ground targets. Balloons, like giants, target defensive structures first. **At lvl 1-2 the bomb is small. **At lvl 3-4 the bomb is bigger. **At lvl 5 the bomb turns gold. **At lvl 6 the balloon color is black with a white skull. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **It would be advisable to destroy all air defenses such as archer towers, wizard towers, and air defenses before deploying balloons. Also beware of the clan castle. Archers and Wizards hiding in a Clan Castle will make short work of balloons as well. **Really useful in the Single Player Campaign. You can simply destroy all of the air defenses, archer towers, and wizard towers; then deploy a single balloon. It will destroy every building. It takes a bit of patience but, it pays off at the end. With a Single Player Campaign, there is no time limit, so one unthreatened balloon will eventually destroy every building. **When raiding other players, time is limited, so make sure you take out all the air defenses fast, and send in multiple balloons. **Groups of 5 balloons or more can usually overwhelm an archer tower. It is a good idea to use 9 of them. **If Elixir is no object then dropping a dragon near an air defense before deploying balloons can protect the balloon from attack for a long time much like giants can occupy a mortar. **You can also send balloons after air defenses themselves, but this isn't reccommended if they have a long distance to fly. **Beware of Wizard Towers and Hidden Teslas, as they can cause a bit of damage before being destroyed, allowing Archer Towers to destroy them easily. **Some people forget buying air defense, this is the ideal target for balloons. **Destroy the Air Defence, it is made to destroy air units. Mistakingly placing a Balloon will cost you! *'Defensive Strategy' **If a player is attacking only with troops who cannot target air units this troops is perfect for defending especially as it does splash damage. ---- *'Trivia' **Balloons are the first air troop unlocked in the game. **Balloons are piloted by what appear to be wall breaker units. **Balloons are the slowest moving troop in the game. **You can complete many of the single player goblin missions using balloons only, as many do not have air defenses. **Can only have a max of 44 at one time in a fully upgraded army camps maximum. **The first bomb a balloon drops on an individual building does damage the instant it is dropped, the last bomb it drops will do no damage. **Balloons "hover around" a little when they're attacking. **A level 6 Balloon has the same design on it's balloon as a Seeking Air Mine. **Level 6 Balloons do more damage per attack then a level 1 P.E.K.K.A. **The research cost for a Level 6 Ballon is less than the reserach cost of a Level 6 Archer, even though level 6 ballons have more damage per attack and more hitpoints. Category:Troops Category:Tier 2 Category:Air Troops